You're the Best Present
by OriginDiscord
Summary: This is based off my other story 'Careful What You Wish For'. Shizuo notices Izaya's looking rather sad, and is determined to find out what it is.


I originally wrote this for my Nii Nii (Nii-chan, Nii-san, long story, she's my big brother!) when she was having Shizaya remorse. Verona kept popping in her head O.O'' So yeahz, I based it off my little Izaya from 'Careful What You Wish For', so if you're wondering why he has a eye-patch and all needy, it's cause it's explained in other story.

So yeah, hope you likez ^ ^

There was nothing he could do but watch as his love sat on the separate end of the room, his head down and shoulders slightly shaking. If only they didn't have a test, he'd rush over there, despite the teacher's raging mouth, and comfort his baby boy. But no, the district gave them a stupid pathetic test, so he wasn't able to.

_'What's wrong with him...?'_ Shizuo wondered, grinding his teeth. There had to be a way out of this, some way to get them both out. Quickly, he got up from his desk, silently making his way over to the teacher.

"Hey, I think Izaya isn't feeling well, can I take him to the nurse? His concussion might be acting up," he begged, being sure his nervousness was clear. The teacher gave him a skeptic look, but really didn't have a choice in the manner.

"Fine, go ahead. Make sure he doesn't faint on the way. We don't need to clean up a body." Oh, she was sooo lucky he was worried about Izaya right now. Silently, he sprinted over to Izaya, gently rubbing his back to get his attention. When it didn't work, he leaned down to his ear, lips graving it. "Hey, come on, I'm getting you out of here." Izaya shifted a bit, sliding his head up and staring at him with trembling eyes. Shizuo could tell he was crying, the water smudged all over his face was proof enough. He hated it when Izaya cried; if only they weren't in the classroom.

"Come on, before the teacher changes her mind." Izaya just nodded, slipping on his eye-patch and allowed Shizuo to wrap his arm around his shoulder and lift him out of the seat. Luckily all the students were used to this by now, and didn't even look up from their tests.

"Just wait, a little longer," he soothed to the raven, carefully walking him out. He made sure they were a good distance away from the classroom before gently setting Izaya down on one of the steps of a smaller stair case, keeping a hand on his shoulder to keep him aloft.

"Heyy, what's up?" He slid his fingers through his hair as he took a seat next to him, caressing it through relaxing pets. Izaya rubbed the water away from his eyes, letting out a few sobs now. He sounded so adorable, no matter how much he hated him being sad. Everything about him was adorable.

"I-I'm sorry Shizu-chan," he sniffled, burring his head in his hands. The blonde frowned at this, running comforting circles around his back and pressing his lips in that black-silky mess of his. He loved his hair, always so fine and well-kept.

"For what?" He couldn't help but wonder. Izaya could never do anything wrong. The raven sniffled even more, leaning forward and dug his head in Shizuo's chest. The blonde wasted no time wrapping his arms around him, even if the angle was awkward and uncomfortable.

"I-I, I'm such a terrible friend!" He cried. "I-I didn't know, or maybe I did, but I was being too needy, and, and forgot your birthday!" His voice cracked, body shaking. The brute couldn't help but raise a questioning eyebrow. Was that what he was worried about? That he forgot his birthday? It didn't matter to him.

"Hey, it's fine, I even forgot about it," he warmly smiled, snuggling his nose against his neck, making Izaya flinch slightly. Shizuo knew all his tickle spots, but he would save the torture after he was able to calm Izaya down.

"Y-yeah, but, but I have no excuse! If I wasn't all needy all the time, you could actually have fun!"

"But I do have fun," he frowned, slowly unburring his head and pulling Izaya from his chest, making the raven look into his eyes.

"Whenever I'm with you, I have the time of my life." The tears stopped coming out of Izaya's eyes, though still threatening to fall. Shizuo lightly pressed his forehead against his, feeling the raven's labored breathing against his neck.

"But, but that's no excuse for forgetting your birthday! Even if I did faint!"

"Hey, you fell down the stairs, there's no way I'd ever want to lose you." He snapped, running his fingers even more delicately. "Besides, you're the only present I wanted," he blushed, avoiding Izaya's eyes for a moment.

"I-Izaya... Will, will you be my boyfriend?" He asked, not even caring that his face was lobster red as he stared into Izaya's uncovered eye. "I love you, and I can't stand being so far apart, even when we're so close like this. I want you to be mine, and only mine. And I only want to be yours." The raven's face blushed over, nearly as red as he was as tears began trickling down his cheek.

"Sh-Shizu-chan," he cried, face contorting in hurt. "Wh-why? Why do you love me so much? Before, all I was to you was invisible!"

"NO, you're more then that," Shizuo snapped, pulling his hands up and holding his face in place. "You're my adorable Izaya who's laugh and voice lifts my spirits, you're the one that doesn't make me feel like a monster, you're the one that my heart continues to beat for. And you're my baby boy." Hesitantly, hearing his heart pounding in his ears, he tilted Izaya's head up. The raven looked up at him through that haze of disbelief before pressing his lips against his. Butterflies quickly took off, making him melt on the spot. All his worries and troubles seemed to be lifted clean off him, and a sense of protection came over him. He pushed even harder, feeling Izaya's slowly push back against his, obviously not knowing what to do. That was okay though, it just made him even more adorable. He kissed even harder, and before he knew it, he had Izaya against the stair-well wall, the raven's arms wrapped around his neck.

Blushing in utter embarrassment, he pulled away, looking down like a puppy who seemed to be in trouble. "S-sorry, I kinda got carried away there."

Izaya just smiled, not letting his hands around his neck go."It's fine... I-I enjoyed it," his face was pure red, making Shizuo chuckle a bit and caress his cheek.

"Well, will you be mine?"

"Of course, you didn't even have to ask," Izaya giggled, burring himself in his chest with a un-dieing smile. Shizuo felt all his worries leave him, wrapping his protective arms around his baby boy. "Thanks, Izaya."

"For what?"

"For giving me the best present in the world; you."


End file.
